


Mourn

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Rose 'verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: A/N: Spoiler cho Batman Inc. #8.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Rose 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842838





	Mourn

Dick ngồi bên thành giường với tấm áo Robin cuộn trong tay, tóc rơi hai bên má ngăn đi ánh sáng.

Jason gác một tay lên khung cửa, không hẳn tựa vào, không tin là sau đó gã có thể đứng thẳng lại.

Khuỷu tay trượt xuống, gã bước đến chỗ anh, ngồi xuống một bên chân mặc nguyên âu phục. Dick không nhúc nhích, gần như không thở, tấm áo đỏ rủ giữa đôi tay bất động trong không gian. Gã không nhìn mặt anh, không muốn ai nhìn những gì đang diễn ra trong mắt gã.

Đứt đoạn, khập khiễng, đầu gã còn quay lại những khoảnh khắc, như đã in vào sau giác mạc, như máy chiếu hình lên mọi nơi hắn nhìn. Gã cuối cùng đã biết. Không một lời ai nói lọt vào tai gã, gã chưa bao giờ tin. Nhưng giờ thì gã biết.

Vấn đề là, dù khó khăn, đôi lúc gã còn suy nghĩ được. Grayson đã đóng băng.

Anh ta tỉnh, nhận ra chuyện đã xảy ra, mất ý thức. Lặp đi lặp lại, nhìn từ bên ngoài anh ta vẫn ngồi yên.

Một giây còn thở là một giây anh ta sống lâu hơn Damian.

Không có gì hoàn hảo hết, không có gì anh hùng. Buổi truy điệu người ta nói những điều tốt đẹp về người đã mất, tự thuyết phục mình cái chết là toàn vẹn. Họ đều biết không phải. Bao nhiêu dự định để ngỏ, bao nhiêu hứa hẹn chưa làm, tưa ra như một đầu dây thừng đứt phựt và mỗi lần họ lần theo kí ức bàn tay tâm trí sẽ trượt qua nơi đó, hụt hẫng chỏng chơ.

Họ ngồi cạnh nhau, gần như không sống nữa.

Khi Bruce chết anh ta có khóc? Gã thà là như thế. Damian sẽ cười khẩy và bảo họ cần tự chủ hơn.

Damian không thể nói gì với một Dick Grayson hoá đá.

Jason châm thuốc. Gã và nhóc con từng một lần hút chung, chia nhau đầu lọc để giảm phần trăm ai đó phàn nàn.

Ngồi kể thói xấu của Drake. Gã không ngờ "ghét" cũng là một môn thể thao đồng đội. Có thể lúc này chỉ đơn giản là "không ưa", nhưng đó là điểm chung duy nhất giữa gã và thằng nhóc ngoài Joker.

Tất nhiên, bây giờ có thêm điểm chung to nhất. Gã, Dick và Bruce đã tìm một Pit dù có phải cho nổ cả lâu đài al Ghul, nếu không phải vì ánh mắt cuối cùng của thằng nhóc.

"Đừng mang tôi quay lại."

Không gì tệ bằng một phần sau dở hơn phần một. Nó đã xong một mạng, hãy cho nó yên nghỉ.

Đầu dây ấy tưa ra như cái áo Dick giữ trong tay. Anh ta như chờ áo sẽ phồng lên, chờ nó được hình dáng của Damian lấp đầy, chờ để được là người đầu tiên ôm thằng nhóc mừng nó quay lại.

Bruce đã mất tích. Alfred hai ngày không mở miệng. Tim đứng gõ miên man trong Hang như nó là Batman. Nó chính là Batman. Hai - ba - người cáng đáng không còn nữa, cách này hay cách khác.

Jason đã hiểu, cái chết của gã cũng từng như vậy. Gã kéo theo tất cả mọi người.

Gã lôi một khung ảnh lật sấp dưới gậm giường ra làm gạt tàn, tro thuốc vãi trên mặt kính. Dưới khung là Damian khoanh tay nhăn nhó trong cái ôm của Dick đang tươi cười. Mắt thằng bé dù cố giấu, cũng cười.

Dưới giường là bốn năm khung ảnh lẳng lặng nằm sấp như phiến đá ấp mộ, lành lặn như sự im lặng Dick vẫn trưng ra. Jason càng lúc càng ít chờ đợi anh ta bùng nổ, trạng thái này giống như sẽ là thường nhật, kể từ bây giờ. Đây là Grayson của bây giờ, một cái bình sứ trong mỏng manh. Không có khả năng làm gì khác ngoài vỡ vụn.

Gã thà là người làm anh ta tan vỡ, nhưng nghĩ lại, gã nhầm. Không còn gì để vỡ nữa cả.

Dick Grayson không còn gì đáng cho anh ta vỡ. Damian là tia sáng cuối cùng bị hút vào cái hố không đáy vô biên.

Gã là gì ư? Gã là người lật ghế lên bàn, tắt đèn, đóng cửa.

"Khi anh sẵn sàng," gã nói, móc khẩu súng ra đặt lên đệm giường.

Ngón tay Dick hơi cựa dưới chữ R trên ngực áo.

End.


End file.
